The present invention relates generally to noncontact temperature measurement devices (pyrometers). More particularly, the invention relates to a pyrometer having a video sighting feature which transfers video and temperature data to a remote computer.
Pyrometers are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, handheld infrared (IR) pyrometers allow a user to ascertain the temperature of a target using a point and click technique. These devices are commonly utilized for purposes ranging from automotive diagnostics to food safety.
In other applications, it is desirable to use a stationary pyrometer having some local processing capability. The pyrometer in such cases will generally be connected to a remote computer with which it is in two-way digital communication. Typically, the two-way communication will be provided by common RS485 or RS232 protocols. Such an arrangement can be used, for example, in various process control environments.
Stationary pyrometers used for process control are sometimes equipped with a video camera to give the user visual information about the measured object. To transmit a real-time image to the remote computer, an extra cable is required for the video signal because the bandwidth of the standard (RS232/RS485) protocol is too small for video data.